Building information modeling (BIM) can refer to the generation and/or management of data associated with a building (e.g., data associated with the components, equipment, and/or properties of the building). For example, BIM data can include architectural, mechanical, electrical, plumbing, sanitary, fire, geometrical, and/or spatial information associated with a building.
BIM data associated with a building can be used to generate a user interface for a building management system (BMS) for the building, which can be displayed to a user (e.g., operator or service technician) and used to monitor and/or control the building. For example, the user of a BMS can check and/or set the state of a control component(s), equipment, device(s), network (s) area(s), and/or space(s) of the building using the BMS. The user interface of the BMS with multiple views can include, for example, the floor plan of the building, with additional information about the building (e.g., information about a device(s) of the building, information about a control network(s) of the building, schematic graphics of the building, etc.) overlaid on the floor plan. The BMS (e.g., the user interface displayed to the user) can be two or three-dimensional.
However, previous BMSs, and previous three-dimensional BMSs in particular, may be difficult and/or time consuming to use. For example, the user may have to perform a large number of steps in previous BMSs to navigate to the location (e.g., area and/or space) of the building the user would like to view and/or to obtain the information about the building the user would like to know. For instance, the user may have to issue a large number of commands (e.g., clicks) to previous BMSs (e.g., using the mouse, keyboard, and/or touchpad of the user interface of the BMS) to navigate to the targeted building location and/or obtain the wanted building information, which can make it difficult and/or time consuming for the user to navigate to the targeted building location and/or obtain the wanted building information.